


The Boss

by ProfessorBlackCat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Awkward Crush, Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Infidelity, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Resentment, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorBlackCat/pseuds/ProfessorBlackCat
Summary: Levi finds himself in a mundane cycle of passionless marriage and paperwork, until he meets the new, young boss, Eren Jaeger.Eren introduces Levi to a new lifestyle filled with color, passion and romance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Sorry if you hate eruri with all your guts but I SWEAR THIS IS AN ERERI STORY. 
> 
> Sorry if this is bad lol I’m barely getting back into writing.
> 
> Also I’m bad at summaries???? But it’s an office AU where I decided to have Eren as the boss and Levi as the employee! Who doesn’t love modern AUs?
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy the story!

_"Didn't you say you'd stop smoking, Levi?" Erwin asked, looking over towards his lover as he began to dress. Levi furrowed his brows and tossed a glare over his shoulder towards his muscular boss/soulmate._

Soulmate? _Levi scoffed._

_Levi chose not to reply, instead choosing to button up his shirt and to blow a puff of smoke out of his nose._

_"Why are you mad?" Erwin's friendly tone broke, sounding almost forlorn. The forwardness of Erwin's question surprised Levi, but didn't evoke a reaction._

_"I don't know what you mean." Levi stated, standing up to pick up more of his discarded belongings around the room. "If I were mad, why would I have rode your dick the way I just did?"_

_Erwin chuckled. "Don't be childish, Levi. You're 32 years old now."_

_"So."_

_"So this is about the job, isn't it?"_

_"And if it is?" Levi asked, turning towards the bed as he slipped his pants on._

_Erwin eyed Levi up and down before giving one of his infamous, cryptic smirks. "Then I'd tell you that you have no reason to take it out on me. That whatever Pixis decided was completely out of my jurisdiction."_

_Levi sighed. "Why do I feel like you're lying?"_

_"Perhaps you can't come to terms with the idea that you weren't qualified for the job."_

_"Unqualified?!" Levi chortled. "I've worked at this shit ass company since I was 20! But some 23 year old brat can get the job, no problem?"_

_Erwin shrugged. "Don't know why you're so crabby, but you should come back to bed."_

_"You sure do know how to woo a lady." Levi rolled his eyes, kicking off his shoes once more to spend the rest of his morning with his husband._

* * *

But that was a week ago.

"Hey, Levi!" An overtly cheery voice beamed, startling Levi. 

The raven flinched in his chair and turned to his left and saw his new boss, Eren Jaeger. The college student was awkwardly leaning against the corner of his employee’s desk, looking like he had to take a shit.

Levi repressed a curse before forcing a tight smile. “Eren.” 

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile, Levi!” Eren laughed, causing Levi to roll his eyes and to turn back to his computer screen. “But I do need to see you later in my office today.”

”For what?” He asked plainly, submerging any anxious feelings he had.

He wasn’t scared of Eren, no. Back when Erwin was his boss, he was only called into his office for a quick blow job. But other than that, Levi considers himself a model employee. 

 _Your attitude can afford a little fixing._ Erwin’s voice rings in the back of his head. 

“Um—“ Eren’s voice raises an octave. “There was a little issue with the papers you sent to corporate . . .” 

Levi is turned back to Eren now, his brows raised. 

“Just a typo.” 

“A typo!?” Levi asks incredulously.

A typo! He never makes typos. 

“You’re mistaken.” Was all Levi said. 

Eren hesitates. “I don’t . . . Uh, we can just talk about it later. See me whenever. Or around.” 

Eren stiffly walks away. 

_What a strange kid._

Levi turns back to his computer, looking for some menial task to do while he conjures up the mental conversation he and Eren are about to have. 

The employee rubs a hand over his chin, feeling vague, stubble. As he begrudgingly reminds himself to shave, he thinks of Eren. 

When they first met, Levi was hiding a fuming ball of rage. The kid was  _tall_ for Christ’s sake. Not as tall as Erwin, but he had a lean and toned figure. His hair is never in place and he has these eyes—

A notification dings at the bottom right corner of his computer screen. 

_**Fr: Hanji Zoë** _

_**[Subject: LOL]** _

Levi clicks on the email, bracing himself for the worse.   

**_[Hanji] i saw that from HR._ **

Levi’s close friend, Hanji. Human Resources Representative. She has known Levi since high school and actually landed him this job. Despite her constant, ecstatic adrenaline, Levi found her tolerable. But not in the past week, as she’s been pestering Levi on his opinion of the new boss.

**_[Levi] saw what, eren being a total spaz?_ **

**_[Hanji] wow u r dense. what did jailbait talk 2 u about?_ **

Levi glanced towards Hanji’s office. She was sipping on a Big Gulp drink from the local 7/11 and seemed invested in some paper work. She was an adequate employee, but Levi thinks she gets caught up in gossip too often.

**_[Levi] he said to meet in his office? Guess i fucked up some paperwork._ **

He heard Hanji’s familiar cackle of laughter from the confines of her office. 

**_[Hanji] whaaaaat????? Is the world ending!!!!??!!!!_ **

Levi winced at the abundance of exclamation points and question marks, forcing himself to type out a response.

**_[Levi] i wish. But no he just asked me to meet him ‘whenever’._ **

A response came immediately. 

**_[Hanji] u should take him for lunch!!! I have these gift certificates 4 Rose’s cafe!_ **

Attached were two gift certificates worth $25. 

If there was one thing Levi enjoyed more than cleaning and solitude, it was the opportunity to be frugal. 

He didn’t grace Hanji with a thank you, despite her thoughtfulness. 

The older stood from his desk and made his way towards his boss’ office. He was sure Eren would appreciate a free meal, anyway. 

“Eren,” Levi stated, walking through the once familiar door. He was immediately hit with a wall of scent— a foreign, woodsy sort of smell. It was also comfortably warm in here, which was almost opposite of how Erwin ran his office; It should be cold. It should smell like expensive cologne. 

Eren looked up from his computer screen. “Oh, hey Levi! What’s up? Wh-What brings you here?”

“I’m here to talk about the typos. Or whatever.” 

Eren blinked and cleared his throat, clearly caught off guard by Levi’s brash behavior. “R-Right! Have a seat. I’ll just pull up the documents—“ 

“Not here.” Levi insisted. “We should discuss this over lunch.” 

Eren’s eyes went wide. “Lunch? Oh . . . Y-Yeah we can do lunch.” 

“I’ll be waiting in the lobby.” 

Levi walked out without the care for a response. He knew he wasn’t being his usual, slightly less hostile self, but this is _Eren_. This is the brat that took over Levi’s future job. That separated Erwin and Levi from working together. Now, Erwin was fucking off and working in a higher position, making a lot more money and spending less time at home. 

“Ready to go?” Eren walked out with a light coat and a brief case. Levi noticed that Eren had straightened out his usual, disheveled hair. 

_What a strange kid indeed._

~*~

The car ride was silent, Levi focusing on the windshield and how it slightly fogged up. Soft music played on the radio, which Levi didn’t care for.

“You seem to know your way around pretty easily,” Levi noted. “Did you grow up in Trost all your life?” 

Eren spared a glance towards Levi’s way. “Uh, no actually. I moved here for college. I only know my way around because I was often the designated driver in my friend group.” 

“A college student that doesn’t drink?” Levi asked. “What are you, amish?” 

“Something does seem a- _mish_ about that, doesn’t it?” Eren snorted. Noticing Levi’s eye roll, his laughter died down. “No, I just don’t drink. I had to keep my football scholarship.” 

Levi scoffed a bit to himself before muttering, “Knew you were a top.” 

“A what?” 

“A jock,” Levi answered, saving himself without losing composure. “Knew from the moment we met.” 

Levi’s nose wrinkled slightly at the memory of meeting his new boss. It was awkward, to say in the least. 

His boss laughed. “A jock. I mean, I-I guess. Why, were you the shy, nerdy kid in high school?”

“I was actually a jock. I was a tri-athlete all four years of high school. Cross country, wrestling then track and field. And I guess valedictorian is another title.” The older man repressed a smirk, feeling slightly boastful that he was better than Eren in high school. 

As if that matters, or something.

Eren’s eyes widened. “Wow . . . You must’ve had no friends.”

”Nope. Still don’t.”

”Sorry!” Eren barked nervously. “I-I’m probably being rude.” 

Levi hummed. “Didn’t think you were trying to be. But you are acting pretty fidgety.” 

Eren clenched the steering wheel, his knuckles straining from the grip. In a quieter tone, he asked, “You’ve noticed?” 

“Anyone with vision could notice. You should relax.” Levi sighed. “You’ll be fine at your job.” 

“The job?” 

Levi turned to Eren, confused. “Isn’t that what you’re nervous about? I mean, it’s your first week so I—“ 

“We’re here!”

~*~

“So uh, how am I chalking up to Erwin?” Eren asked, slathering an absurd amount of butter onto his bread slice. 

Levi watched Eren in a furrowed concentration, unsure if he should scold his boss or avoid the question entirely. 

“You versus Erwin, huh?” Levi pondered, folding his napkin in his lap. 

_Not even close._

“As a boss?” Levi hummed, sprinkling the pepper shaker over his chicken parmesan. “Not sure how a week of work can compare. Plus I haven’t been paying attention.” 

“I take that as a good thing.” Eren beamed. “Means I haven’t done anything awful enough to bug you.” A nervous chuckle followed. 

Levi rolled his eyes. “Until today. So what’s this paperwork typo shit?” 

“The typo?” Eren’s eyebrows raised before recognition melted into his expression. “Right! Well, we should probably discuss this after we eat. Don’t want to get the papers dirty.” 

“Clean freak, are we?” Levi thoughtlessly asked, pleasantly surprised. 

“No, actually.” Eren said, twirling the spaghetti around on his fork. “But Hanji was telling me you were, so I figured—“ 

“Hanji?” Levi frowned, looking up to meet Eren’s eyes. “Hanji, Human Resources Hanji? What did she say?” 

Eren opened his mouth to speak, but right at that moment, the server approached the table and gently left the tab on the glass surface. 

The two men had both reached for it. Eren blinked expectantly at Levi, who shot an icy glare in return.

“I got it,” Levi assured. “I have a gift certificate. Hanji gave it to me.” 

“Is that why you took me out?” Eren asked with an unfamiliar emotion in his voice. The brunet faltered, almost reclining in his seat.

Levi frowned. “Of course. Would there be any other reason?” 

Eren shook his head slightly. “Um, guess not. We can talk about your mistake when the dishes are cleared.” 

A silence fell between the two, with Levi hardly taking notice. He doesn’t care much for filling comfortable silence with incessant small talk anyhow. 

Eren went on his phone to tap away at whatever social media had for him while Levi scoured through his wallet for a decent tip. 

When Levi settled for a $20 tip, he got a good look around the cafe. It was dim, and had soft music filling the air with a relaxed atmosphere. Eren and Levi were fortunate enough to get a window seat to see all the foot traffic in the bustling streets of Trost. 

Levi sighed through his nose. When was the last time Erwin took him out to a decent restaurant?

After the bill was taken care of and the table cleared of any dishes, Eren cleared his throat and pulled out some papers. 

“You made typos on all of these— I had to personally get them back from Erwin. He said he can’t have these be sent.” 

“The typo was that bad?” Levi wondered aloud as he was passed the papers. 

He scanned the paper and read it twice. It was a normal thank you letter from the Trost branch to customers, talking about loyalty and whatnot. Levi tried his best to sound like an kiss ass, what can he say. 

“I seemed to spell the words right,” Levi said, placing the paper on the table. “I even use spell check when I write these things.”

Eren pursed his lips. “Right, but um . . . look who you signed the paper as.” 

Levi looked down to the bottom, were the insignia would be. 

_Sincerely,_

_Erwin Jaeger and those at Freedom INC._

”Shit.” Levi’s eyes went wide. “My bad. Holy shit. I must have been exhausted.” 

Eren cracked a grin. “It’s okay, Levi. Working under Erwin for so long I could imagine having a new boss is a pretty big  change.” 

“Yeah,” Levi mumbled. “12 years is a long time. But I didn’t really get to start knowing him until maybe 10 years ago.” 

The brunet smiled small and collected all the papers, tapping them against the table to straighten them out. “Well, nothing wrong with being friends with your boss.” 

“We weren’t friends,” Levi said, almost defensively. “He’s my husband.” 

Eren’s eyes widened as a flurry of papers dropped to the floor.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi is so dense. RIP Eren.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin intimidation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your lovely comments! It made my day and gave me fuel to write the next chapter!!

**1:32 A.M.**

_buzz! buzz! buzz!_

“What the fuck?” Levi hissed, stretching out a pale, muscular arm towards his cellphone. It was buzzing incessantly, causing the whole damn nightstand to vibrate.

Levi blinked into consciousness as he grabbed his phone. Confusion and exhaustion rang through his skull. He glared at the contact name glowing on his expensive smart phone.

**_Hanji Zoë_ **

“What is it?” A deep voice rumbled. Levi turned to glance back at his husband, his slightly tanned skin looking pale in the moonlight. His blond hair was splayed against his respective silk pillow case. Erwin still had his eyes shut, unbothered by the disruptive vibrating.

“It’s Hanji,” Levi grumbled. “Go back to sleep, I’ll take this call out in the living room.” Levi didn’t give a fuck about Erwin’s sleep, but knew Hanji would say something inappropriate about Eren. The last thing he needed was Erwin having something to gripe about.

Erwin made a noise Levi thought was a chuckle before burrowing his face further into the pillow.

Levi sighed and grabbed his phone before walking into his cold, living room.

Their house was massive for just two people. It was modern and sleek, nothing was cozy or homely looking. It has been noted by visitors that it looks more like an office building than it does a home. Levi and Erwin usually disregard those sentiments.

Levi sees no need for his home to be something that it isn’t. The couple don’t spend much time at home. They’re far too invested in their work lives for that to be possible. What with all the trips, meetings and paperwork, they’re lucky if they get to eat out together nowadays.

“The fuck do you want, four eyes?” Levi grumbled into the phone.

“Leeeeevi!” Hanji whined into the phone. Her moaning sounded like something Levi was sure he heard off a whale documentary before. “I can’t sleep!”

The raven stood in his living room, pinching his nose bridge. “And so you took it upon yourself to spoil any sleep I was getting?”

“Why did you tell Eren you’re married?” Hanji ignored her friend. “You’re so duuuuumb!”

“Are you drunk?” He asked, padding into his kitchen and switching on the expensive lights. “What did I say about having your phone in a 2 mile radius when you’re drunk?”

“I’m not drunk!” Hanji screeched, making her friend wince and draw the phone away from his ear. “I am _distraught_!”

Levi scoffed, opening the fridge to get himself a water bottle. “No one fucking _died_. And since when are you and Eren such good friends?” Levi held a longing gaze to the inside of his near empty refrigerator before gently shutting it. He clicked his tongue in irritation as they had absolutely no groceries.

“I’m HR! I’m as close to Eren as he is with his left testicle.”

“Thanks for specifying.” Levi remarked, perching his phone between his ear and shoulder as he opened his water. “But why are you and him blabbing your mouth about shit you have no business blabbing about? He mentioned you on our—“

“Date?!” Hanji nearly screamed. “Were you gonna say date?”

“No!” Levi snapped, exhaustion clear through his tone. “You’re missing the point, shit for brains! Why are you talking to him about me?”

“Oh?” Levi could practically see the curled grin on his stupid friend’s face. “Do you suddenly care what Eren thinks?”

Levi sighed, his want for sleep pounding the back of his mind. “I don’t have the time nor energy for this.”

“You need to be nicer to him,” Hanji lectured. “He’s trying really hard to make you like him.”

“Why would he give a fuck?”

Hanji sighed. “Poor Levi.”

“Why did you call again?” Levi asked, rubbing an exhausted hand on the side of his forehead.

“Because you’re stupid. I can’t believe you told Eren you’re married!” Hanji cried. “I’m losing sleep over it.”

“Was I supposed to lie?” Levi snapped. “He’s my boss!”

“You were very open to telling Erwin you were single.”

Levi took a quick sip of his ice cold water, almost washing off the annoyance Hanji was emitting through the phone. “If you’re suggesting I divorce my husband of 10 years for a college kid then I would like to hope that you’re deeply intoxicated because—“

“I gotta go!” Hanji hushed. “I woke up Moblit! Honey, no, I’m not drunk—“

Levi ended the call and crawled back into bed, forgetting his water bottle on the counter.

Erwin openly welcomed Levi into his embrace. Levi sighed as he felt the familiar arm wrap around his shoulders, his heart almost aching for this.

 _Stupid college kid_. Levi thought before drifting off to sleep.

~*~

“I’m done with this conversation, Levi.” Erwin coolly stated as he pulled into the parking garage of their once shared work place. “You’re 32. You should be able to set your own alarm by now.”

Levi clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, the furrow on his brows only growing deeper. “Yes but as my _husband_ , I would expect you cared for me enough—“

“Stop bringing that tired argument up,” Erwin snapped in a cold voice that once sent Levi shivering. “And we’re here at your work _early_ , you’re not even supposed to tag along with me but you did.”

“ _My_ work?” Levi stated incredulously at his husband as he exited the car, leaving Levi stunned. Ever since Erwin became Vice President of Freedom INC. he’s had his head lost in the clouds.

The shorter man didn’t hesitate to fumble out of the car, his long black coat flying behind him. Erwin was paces ahead of him, Levi having to catch his breath to match his pace.

“It used to be _our_ work, y’know?” Levi growled, having to stand on the tips of his toes to reach Erwin.

”So what, you’re too good to reply because you’re VP and I’m just an accountant?” 

Erwin didn’t reply. The blond simply trotted along to enter the tall, glass building. He wasn’t mad enough to abandon Levi in the elevator, which was a slight relief. Levi assumed that was because Erwin wanted to avoid giving another reason for Levi to be upset.

“I came into work early with you to get a head start on my work,” Levi explained. Although he felt his explanation had no use, it was something he didn’t want misconstrued.

Erwin glanced down at him. “You sure it’s not for any other reason?”

Levi frowned. “The hell is that supposed to mean, you tall asshole?”

The elevator sound dinged, indicating they had arrived. Erwin was quick to march inside while Levi slipped out of his jacket and tucked it onto the coat rack.

He felt nervous. It wasn’t obvious to Levi why he should be nervous, but there was a strange atmosphere in the air.

“Levi!”

Levi’s head snapped up and Eren was there, standing in the doorway of his office. He looked nicer today, almost as if he anticipated this meeting with Erwin. The brunet’s hair was slightly slicked back and he was wearing a suit, which was different from his usual button up and khakis. 

“You’re here early,” Eren commented.

Erwin cleared his throat sharply. “Yes, he wanted to get his work done early. Shall we get your evaluation started, Mr. Jaeger?”

Levi saw Eren blink at Erwin with his radiant, teal eyes. “Sure, right this way, Mr. Smith.”

“I’m familiar with my former office, thank you.” Erwin harshly remarked. Levi gulped as he saw the terrified expression on Eren’s face and the passive look on Erwin’s. 

-

Eren felt nauseous.

He sat in his brand new chair that his mother had given him as a gift once she found out about his new job. It was a nice gift, but he couldn’t feel less comfortable in his entire life. Erwin was sorting through papers as he sat across from Eren, a smooth desk separating them.

Erwin Smith.

Eren’s scary boss who stood heavily built at 6 feet and 2 inches. He easily had a few inches on Eren, not to mention his large muscles. It was hard to not feel emasculated. The man emitted power and attractiveness.

Erwin’s hair was cut military style, with longish strands of bright blonde hair slicked back. But the most prominent feature he had was his ice blue eyes. He was strange and calculating in the sense that Levi was, but this man was more of an enigma.

“You’ll have to forgive my disorganization this morning,” Erwin said. His glasses reflected the white sunlight from the single window in the office.

Eren chuckled nervously. “Not to worry, Mr. Smith. We all have those days.”

“I usually don’t,” The blond man sharply replied. “This day is peculiar, as Levi is being a more of a pain than he usually is.”

Eren frowned, founding that comment a little harsher than it had to ever be.

“I don’t find him a pain,” Eren spoke, causing Erwin to look up and narrow his eyes. “In fact, he’s a fitting employee and you’re really lucky to have him working for us.”

A ghost of a smile faded into Erwin’s lips. “No, of course you think that way.”

“Huh?”

“Let’s get started. Have you typed up your evaluation summary for me?”

Eren nodded quickly, handing over a manila folder. “Yes sir, and I included a comparison chart of sales and customer evaluations from this last week.”

Erwin looked slightly surprised. “Ah, good. In that case, Eren, let’s get started onto the questions.” The manila folder was tucked into Erwin’s brief case, which looked incredibly expensive.

The college student had no time to reply before Erwin fired off with the first question.

“How do you plan on maintaining your budget while keeping all employees satisfied?”

“I’ll use the budget to purchase items that benefit everyone,” Eren answered. “I’ll try not to favor any department or employee, whether that be sales, Human Resources—“

Erwin nodded. “Interesting. Now how do you plan on having conflict between you and an employee? Or between two employees?”

“Conflict resolution,” Eren nodded. “And if it gets to a more serious degree then I guess . . . Having HR step in and establishing punishment?”

“One more question, Eren.”

“Of course, Mr. Smith.”

Erwin leaned in, making his subordinate’s stomach churn. “I want you to make sure there are no romances between employees. Especially between you and another one. Let’s say you and an accountant.” Eren’s throat ran dry as he realized what Erwin was getting to.

Eren’s brows furrowed. “I’m uh— not sure what you’re implying, sir.”

“I know what you and Hanji are trying to do, Eren.” Erwin coolly said, sitting back into his seat. “If I catch wind of this one more time then I can promise you that you won’t be seeing to your management position anymore. Good day.”

Erwin stood, shutting his brief case and nodding at Eren. The man turned to calmly walk out of the office building, leaving a petrified Eren in his path.

As soon as that door closed, Eren exhaled.

“You can’t tell me what to do.” Eren muttered under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr!//aikutoi
> 
> I don’t even have this story planned I’m just going along lmaofkkss kill me


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween party begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus! I graduated and was working on some other fics haha.

Things were tense, to say in the least. Levi hated when things were tense.

It was the day after Eren’s evaluation, and Eren had been avoiding Levi like the plague.

Levi wasn’t sure if it was because of Erwin, Eren, or even himself.

It was probably Erwin.

The man who Levi once held in high regard came home that night with a gleaming smile, _bragging_ about how he intimidated Eren to back off from _his_ property. Levi was shell-shocked, to say in the least.

The couple were in the middle of eating dinner. Erwin had just mentioned this as if it were a _worthy_ thing to be bragging about, like some sort of achievement.

“How could you celebrate something so childish?” Was the first thing Levi accused Erwin of.

Erwin had faltered, his confidence shrinking. “I thought you would appreciate me showing my love for you. Isn’t that what you’ve been nagging me for?”

It felt like Levi has been slapped in the face.

There were so many things about Erwin’s sentiment that pissed Levi off. Frustration clouded his thoughts.

“You’re a fucking idiot.” Was all Levi could manage before his rant that started what seemed like a war.

Levi set his silverware down. “Showing your love for me and being a possessive dick hole isn’t the same thing, Erwin. You, out of all people, should be smart enough to know that—“

Erwin threw down his silverware as well, making a clattering noise against their expensive table. “And here you go—“

“Let me say what I need to say!” Levi spat. “You think asking to show me you love me is _nagging_ you? How dense are you! And you think the way to fix that problem is by accusing my boss of pursuing me? And then threatening him?! Are you joking!”

Erwin simply watched Levi seethe with frustration from a cold, calculated glare. “Are you done? It sounds like you’re done.”

Levi slept in the guest bedroom that night.

But that doesn’t matter right now. Levi is at work. The background noise that consisted of muted phone calls, keyboards clacking and the occasional door slam is now unnerving.

It almost felt like the entire office knew what Erwin had said to Eren, and Levi wouldn’t be surprised if that were the case. Gossip spreads like wild fire.

Usually, Eren would have stopped by his desk and shot off a few annoying puns or make conversation but today . . .

Levi glanced into Eren’s office.

Silence.

The brunet seemed zeroed in on his computer screen, ignorant to the world around him.

Levi’s fingers tapped against his desk, a loss for direction. The raven knew he had to do _something_ , _say_ anything. It was a duty. Levi had to clean up after his husband’s pathetic show of masculinity somehow.

He sighed before standing and briskly walking to the door of his boss’ office.

A knock didn’t feel appropriate.

“Levi?” Eren perked up.

“Hey,” Levi grimaced. “Can we talk for a bit?”

Eren cleared his throat. “Sure! Have a seat.”

Levi gently shut the door behind him. With a weighted breath, he sat in one of the chairs that faced Eren.

“What’s up?”

Levi ran a calloused hand across the back of his neck and averted Eren’s gaze. “I just . . . I wanted to apologize.”

“For what?”

“For Erwin?” Levi said as if it were obvious. “He . . . He acted like an ass. It was totally out of line for him to threaten you.”

Eren seemed to relax. “Oh. It’s no worries! I . . . I thought you sent him to say those things.”

Levi’s tense stature also eased. So it was a simple misunderstanding.

“God, no,” Levi exhaled. “That was childish. And it’s ridiculous to assume my superior . . .”

Eren chuckled nervously. “Right? Yeah, it was out of the left field. I guess.”

“Yes,” Levi affirmed. “Out of left field. Well I’m glad we could—“

Levi stood abruptly, driving his knee straight into the corner of Eren’s desk.

“Levi—!” Eren ran towards the accountant’s side, his hands hovering.

Levi clutched at his knee in hot embarrassment. “I’m fine—! I’ll just . . . I need to get back to work.” Pain shot up from his knee, prickling tears at the back of his eyes.

“Oh! Wait, there’s something I wanted to ask you.”

Gray eyes met turquoise, making Eren gulp. “Well, uh— you’re going to my Halloween party, right?”

Levi was so preoccupied with embarrassing himself he had nearly missed Eren’s question. Immediately his mind began to spin . . . Halloween party? Was there a mention of that? Email?

“I sent you a text.”

That explains it.

“I don’t use my phone to send text messages.”

Eren’s brows furrowed, making Levi’s innards coil with even more embarrassment. Their age difference became shockingly apparent.

Levi was a man of emails and phone calls, while Eren was probably wrapped up in his insta texts or snapchats. Hanji knew about those things, Levi didn’t have enough friends or immaturity to care.

“You should text more.” Eren simply laughed.

Levi’s cheeks grew heat. “R-Right.”

“It’s Saturday.” Eren blurted. “It’s at my place. I’ll text you.”

“Thanks.”

“Yeah.”

“I should—“

“What?”

Levi blinked. “I just . . . I should get back to work.”

“Oh! Duh . . . Yeah. I’ll see ya?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool.”

Levi left the small office in a hurry, his stomach in knots. It was by far one of the most embarrassing things he had to experience. On top of that, it was incredibly awkward.

He rushed to the bathroom, in desperate need of some air. He rushed into a stall and immediately gasped.

This would be uncharacteristic of him, breathing haphazardly in a public restroom. But this was dire.

 _What was that?_ Levi wondered, his back pressed against a stall door. A pale hand reached up and loosened his expensive black tie.

He had entirely lost his cool. Eren had managed to get him flustered in less than a few sentences. Levi was used to having the upper hand in conversations, where he could have control.

But no— here’s Eren. Seemingly peeling back the layers of Levi with minimal effort.

“My heart,” Levi murmured. Another hand reached over and gripped at his chest.

_Am I just getting old? Or does Erwin’s suspicions have some validity to them?_

Fuck.

It was decided. He needed to avoid that Halloween party at all costs.

-

“I hate when you smoke,” Hanji complained aloud. She jammed her fingers down on the buttons beside her, making Levi’s window roll down. “It gives me a headache.”

“In that case, I’ll smoke a pack every single day for the rest of my life.”

Hanji groaned. “Why do you even smoke? You’re such a neat freak you think you’d keep your lungs clean.”

“High stress.” Levi exhaled a plume of smoke out the window. “Like now. You dragging me to this party.”

Hanji snickered. “Oh be grateful I didn’t force you into a costume.”

“Ugh—“

“Levi in a sexy fireman outfit!” Hanji hollered. “Phew, would Eren—“

Levi rolled his eyes, choosing then to mentally shut off Hanji.

His gaze traveled to the rolling scenery beside him. It was all gray, as winter was approaching. The winters here were long and bitter, but Levi could hardly mind.

Erwin did go on more business trips, which was becoming more of a plus nowadays. The days where Erwin’s presence haunted the house were stressful. It drove Levi to smoke, and it drove Erwin to drink.

Divorce was imminent, perhaps. But it made Levi afraid. He hadn’t known a mature, adult life without Erwin.

The thought of being alone almost made him ache.

“We’re here!” Hanji sang.

Levi’s cigarette had burnt out.

Finding Eren's apartment was a bit of a pain, but luckily, the brunet was outside. He was pinning cheap, orange and black decorations outside of his apartment door. 

"Eren!" Hanji sang. "Sorry we're early— we brought WINE!"

Eren jumped, startled. He gave a relaxed smile once he recognized his trusted employees. 

"Hey!" Eren grinned. "First guests! Come on inside."

Eren had gave a welcoming smile to Levi, but the raven couldn't bring it to himself to smile back. His nerves were through the roof. 

The duo followed their employer into his apartment. Immediately, Levi's eyes began scanning the place. 

It looked exactly how he expected it to look: the complete opposite of Levi's living quarters. It was lived in, with mismatched furniture, warm lighting, pictures on the wall and manageable clutter. There was so much to look at. 

"Sorry it's a bit of a mess." Eren rushed forward to straighten out some textbooks that were strewn across a coffee table. "I know I probably disappointed you, Levi."

An uneasy chuckle followed, which made Levi snort a bit. 

"Will it come out of my paycheck if I say I agree?" Levi asked. 

Eren laughed, making Levi jump a bit. He was fairly used to his dry wit jokes being shut down by Erwin's sense of realism. It felt unusually warm for someone to appreciate them. 

"Careful," Eren replied with a wink. "If I show you my bedroom I might just take away a sick day or two."

Levi sharply inhaled, a foreign feeling rushing through his gut. Was Eren . . . flirting?  _Shit_. It didn't help that Hanji was here, and no doubt screech about this on the ride home. 

What should he say back? Should he flirt? Does Levi even know how to flirt?

Luckily, Hanji sensed Levi's moment of panic and said, "Do you like my costume, Eren? I would've made Levi dress as Short Round, but he told me to ask him again 15 years ago." That comment induced yet another chuckle from Eren.

Levi clicked his tongue. He was hoping Hanji would've changed the subject  _away_ from Levi. 

"I loved the Indiana Jones movies!" Eren noted. "Where'd you get that whip? It looks incredibly realistic."

"From home!"

"O-Oh."

Levi tsked and rolled his eyes, catching Eren's attention. 

"Levi? No costume?" 

Levi grew nervous. "Uh, no. Not my thing."

Eren hummed, evidently causing Levi to grow more defensive and self conscious. 

"The other guests should be here any minute." Eren said. "Would you guys like something to drink?"

"I didn't bring this wine for nothin'!" Hanji snickered, letting Eren lead her towards their small kitchen.

Levi watched the two leave his sight as dread emptied into his stomach. He was  _not_ excited for the future events to unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It pains me to write Erwin the way I do ;_; but this story needs a villain!!
> 
> Also this update was a bit rough. Part of the reason it took me so long to update is that I was stuck. I must've rewritten this chapter like 5 times. 
> 
> I'll see you guys soon! Love you!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party and fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! Hope you’re having an amazing summer so far!

Eren’s tiny apartment had filled up quickly. Unsurprisingly, not a lot of their coworkers had shown up. Out of the office, it was Levi, Hanji, Sasha, Connie and Bertholdt. Bert had left after an hour or so, the poor fellow grew too anxious.

Unfortunately, Hanji was Levi’s ride.

And unfortunately, she was doing shots with random college kids.

Levi doesn’t drink. He was holding a small cup of punch in the corner, trying desperately to not be seen. His senses were in overdrive, screaming at him to just call a taxi and head home.

“Levi?”

The raven turned towards the unfamiliar voice. A small, blond kid headed his way. At first, the appearance of the kid threw him off. Levi was thinking there was a middle schooler that was let into the party. He was dressed in a simple cowboy outfit.

 “I’m Armin,” the blond offered a hand. Levi reluctantly shook it. “I’m Eren’s roommate.”

“Nice to meet you.” Levi nodded.

Armin stood by him, and Levi realized he was only a bit taller than this roommate. Levi shifted uncomfortably as he realized that Armin had meant to make conversation with Levi.

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” Armin offered. “Eren has some funny stories to tell.” 

“I bet he does.” Levi grumbled, taking a whisk of his punch. 

Armin chuckled. “I take it this isn’t your scene?”

Levi shook his head, his eyes shifting to the floor. He solemnly shifted along to the loud music, but felt uncomfortable nonetheless. 

“Me neither.” The blond confessed. “Back in college, Eren partied a lot.”

“I thought he didn’t drink?” Levi frowned.

Armin shrugged. “He doesn’t. Never did. He just really liked the party scene and what it offered. So can I ask you something?” 

“Why not.” 

“Make sure Eren is in line.” Armin said, more seriously. “He tends to be a bit reckless and irresponsible. He’s scared shitless of this job, and I think that’s why he likes you so much.”

Levi froze.

“You seem to be the epitome of self control; it’s something he doesn’t manage well.”

 _Oh_.

“But try and relax okay?” Armin clapped a hand onto Levi’s shoulder. “Let me know if you need anything.”

And with that, Armin had disappeared into the crowd of shifting bodies.

Levi took a deep breath. He forced himself through the crowd and onto the small patio.

The night was cold, and it made Levi shiver. The air was crisp and seemed to stand still. Levi leaned against the old fence and brought out his familiar pack of cigarettes. 

He heard the sliding door move, but didn’t flinch. He assumed it was some other antisocial being who couldn’t stand the atmosphere of the inside. Levi sighed and looked out to the dark scenery before him. 

As Levi stuck the cigarette in his mouth and began his lighter, he heard the sliding door shut. 

“This apartment is smoke free, y’know.”

Levi nearly dropped the cigarette and lighter. 

“Scared the shit outta me, Eren.” 

“Sorry.” Eren chuckled. The brunet stepped forward and rested his elbows against the fence, not two feet away from Levi.

“No, me.” Levi blurted. “Uh— _I’m_ sorry. You’re right, smoking is bad.” He tucked away his pack of smokes in his jacket pocket.

Eren eyed the movement warily. “My dad smoked.”

“Oh?”

“Yep. Smoked and drank all day until he killed himself over it.” Levi tensed.

“Sorry,” Eren murmured. “That’s a bit too dark to talk about at a party.”

Levi cleared his throat. “It’s uh— fine.” 

It was not. Levi was dog shit terrible in situations like these. Erwin wasn’t overtly emotional and if he was, he knew not to be towards Levi. 

“So Erwin didn’t come?” Eren asked, not seeming to be particularly interested in the subject of Erwin.

“Out of town.” Levi said. “Like he always fucking is.” 

Eren whistled low. “That must be tough. You miss him?” 

“I _wish_ I missed him,” Levi muttered bitterly. “We haven’t spoken to each other since he intimidated you.” 

Eren was silent for a minute. “Hey, I didn’t want you guys to fight over that—“

“It’s not that!” Levi snapped. “My apologies. But the issue ran deeper than him trying to show off on you, although what he did was wrong, too.”

Eren looked at him sympathetically. “Levi, if you want to talk . . . I’m here for you. You don’t have to hide anything from me.” 

Levi blinked and realized he was crying. He furiously wiped at the tears, resisting the urge to curse out Eren.

“I’m supposed to hate you.” Levi grumbled. 

Eren laughed. “Really? Why is that?”

“You took the job I’ve been wanting for a very long time,” Levi confessed. “And you’re tall. I hate tall people.” 

Eren chuckled again. “If I could demote myself and cut down my height for you, I would.” That made Levi’s stomach turn, in a giddy way. 

“My mom and Pixis are friends,” Eren explained. “My mom wanted me to be responsible, and not pursue art, so the two arranged me this job.” 

Levi’s eyes widened. “Your mom and Pixis?” 

“Don’t get any ideas!” Eren asserted. “They’re in the same knitting clique.”

Knitting . . . ?

“That’s worse than any of my marital problems.” Levi noted. “My mom was pretty satisfied with not giving a shit. ‘As long as I’m happy’ and whatnot.” 

Eren exhaled. “Gee, must be nice. Mr. former valedictorian. I was a C average kid in high school. My mom would’ve loved for me to be what you were.”

 “And guess who’s working for who now.”

Eren smiled. “I guess you’re right.”

A comfortable silence fell between the two.

“Hey Levi?”

“Yeah?” 

“Could I try a cigarette?” 

Levi snorted. “No way. These things kill.”

“ _You_ smoke them.”

“You have more to look forward to.” 

Eren rolled his eyes. “One puff won’t hurt me.”

Levi hesitated. “Fine. You’re a college kid, who cares.” Levi reached into his pocket and offered Eren a cigarette.

“Just graduated, but thanks.” Eren mumbled, sticking the bud in between his lips.

The raven snorted. “Wrong side, dipshit.” Levi inched closer to his boss, gently taking the cigarette out and sticking it back in between Levi’s soft lips.

Eren gazed down at him underneath thick eyelashes. “You gonna light it for me?”

Levi blinked. “Y-Yeah.” Their sudden closeness suddenly bought heat to Levi’s cheeks.

Levi shakily brought out the lighter, sparking it to life. He inched the flame towards the end of the cigarette before setting it. 

Eren took a shaky inhale before immediately pulling out the cigarette. He jerked away and coughed violently out the balcony. The sight had made Levi laugh.

“Knew you would hate it.” Levi chuckled, tossing the cancer stick onto the floor and smashing it with the toe of his shoe.

Eren turned back, fist pounding onto his chest. “God, that was awful. How could you smoke so regularly?” 

“I don’t,” Levi said defensively. “Only in stressful situations. Or after sex.”

“I don’t see the appeal.”

“You haven’t had sex and smoked yet, I suppose.”

Eren started at him carefully before flickering his eyes to Levi’s lips. “I suppose.” 

Levi sensed that. The raven shifted and turned back to face the outside.

“I need to tell you something,” Eren blurted.

Levi tensed. 

_Please don’t . . ._

“I like you, Levi.”

Levi swallowed thickly. “I’ve grown to be fond of you on a professional level as well.”

“Not like that,” Eren murmured awkwardly. “I mean like . . . I have a little crush on you. Is that weird?”

It was. The raven had his suspicions for the longest time on this kid and it turned out to be true. 

_Damn it._

This is the last thing Levi needed. 

“Yes.” Levi snapped. “It’s inappropriate. I’m— I’m married.” Levi’s chest felt constricted. His mind was spinning and he was wondering where his confession had come from.

“I didn’t say anything about you liking me back.”

“Regardless!” Levi said shakily, his nerves skyrocketing. “It’s pointless for you liking me. I like Erwin!”

Eren stared at Levi, clearly unimpressed. “Do you, though?”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“I said what I said,” Eren shrugged. “Erwin treats you like garbage, so why does it matter whether I like you or not?”

Levi furrowed his brows, feelings of anger rising in his chest. “He doesn’t—“

“He does.” Eren said coolly. “He talked poorly of you during my evaluation. Called you a pain. _I_ defended you against _your_ husband.”

“You don’t know anything,” Was the argument Levi decided to continue with.

“I’m no expert, but I think you should be able to trust your husband in how he speaks about you when you’re not there. Especially if you’re not there to defend yourself.” 

“I don’t need you saving me, okay?”

Eren stared at him carefully. He opened and shut his mouth before storming back into the apartment.

Levi yanked out another cigarette and prepared to light it. He glared at the cigarette before him.

Disgusted, he threw it over the balcony and went inside.

-

_I think it’s been a week._

Levi’s tired eyes glance over to the corner of his desktop computer, where it stated the current date.

_6 days. It has been 6 days._

Levi exhaled and reclined in his seat. His uncomfortable, stiff office chair he’s had for nearly a decade, now.

Boy if he thought things were tense before, they were super tense now. The atmosphere seemed delicate. So much so that Hanji has kept her big mouth shut about it all.

Although, Levi had a feeling she chose Eren’s side.

 _God, are there_ sides _now?_ The accountant grips at his nose bridge.

Of course there has been abysmal communication between the accountant and his employer. There was no clear cut answer on who should apologize. Perhaps both, but Levi was unwilling. He wasn’t the one who stepped out of line, after all. 

5 o’clock eventually rolled around and it was time to head home. The anticipation for the end of the work day was made clear by the employees beginning to pack up and make their way out. 

“Not so fast!” Eren called out of his office. “You are working overtime today. The sales department mismatched files on our clients. You are not leaving until they are arranged correctly!”

A collective groan filled the room before everyone sat back at their desks. Eren watched with a glare before turning back into his office with a slam.

An email notification popped up in the bottom right corner of the screen.

**Fr: Hanji Zoë**

**Subject: YIKES!!!!!!**

**[Hanji] this is sum sexual tension tht needs to b solved by a kiss**

Levi was beyond rolling his eyes. He usually wouldn’t dignify Hanji’s incredibly wasteful emails with a response, but today was enough to set him off. 

**[Levi] I don’t know where you think you get off with nonsense like that. Eren is being an entitled brat and is taking it out on the entire office—**

In the middle of typing his ferocious email, he received another one from Hanji. 

**[Hanji] dont forget the boss can read our emails. i c u, mr. Angry Pants >:(**

Levi sighed in defeat and deleted his entire message, deciding a simple response would perfectly encapsulate his rage.

**[Levi] fuck off.**

Levi opened up the other email sent by Eren which has been forwarded to the entire office, which contained the aforementioned files. 

Levi got to work, drowning himself in it until he can no longer breathe, hopefully.

-

When Eren came home, he threw his suitcase down and kicked his shoes off.

Armin wasn’t home to complain. He was visiting his grandfather and staying there until after thanksgiving. His thoughtful friend had tried to leave money for rent, but with Eren’s new salary, there was no need. Besides, Armin needed money for the trip to Shiganshina.

Eren sighed and walked into his apartment, headed towards the fridge to meal prep for the next week.

The brunet started up the stove and brought out different ingredients from the fridge, all very aggressively.

He stopped and took a deep breath. Was he really at the point where he was taking it out on _food_?

Eren glared at the stove before tossing in the usual.

He was admittedly jealous. Of a lot of things, actually. Armin got to visit their hometown, where Mikasa and his mother were. Erwin got to come home to Levi every night, an opportunity he took for granted . . .

“Shit!” Eren cursed, as he realized he had burnt himself on the pan. He immediately stuck the burnt finger into his mouth to ease the pain.

Eren finished meal prepping and packing it away, careful of his raw finger.

He decided he needed a walk.

The brunet grabbed his coat and slipped on some shoes. He walked off into the chilly November air, his anger suffocating him.

The part of town his apartment was in was a shady one, admittedly. But it was all he could afford on his previous salary. 

 _Salary_. Eren thought bitterly, kicking a rock out of his path. He watched it stumble meekly into the storm drain.

_Taxes, quarterly reports, accounting, emails . . ._

Since when has Eren become so damn boring? His life used to consist of painting his wild fantasies, partying with his friends and playing football. He was only 23 but he felt older. Like Levi. 

Eren’s shoulders sagged with guilt. He was way harder on his employees today because of this sour mood. Hanji was there to vent to, but it didn’t ease Eren’s guilt. 

Eren was man enough to admit he acted inappropriately. He doesn’t regret confessing his feelings towards Levi, but he regrets overstepping his boundaries with his husband. After all, they’ve been married for like 10 years and knew each other for even longer. Eren has known Levi for an astronomically less of a time.

Eren ended up walking around for an obscene amount of time, ending up in a park.

The park was nearly empty, with the sky turning into various hues of pinks and purples. 

Eren found himself staring holes into the clouds above, unsure of his next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate when they fight ughhh. Who do you think should apologize first?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise dinner guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I rewrote this chapter a billion times it seemed, but thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoy!

“I don’t drink.”

Levi repeated that mantra to himself as he meekly pushed his cart around the wine section. The weak metal creaked as Levi stubbornly pushed it around.

His typical luck. Getting a shitty cart that doesn’t even work properly.

His gray, cloudy eyes narrowed as he scanned the all very similar looking bottles. It was almost as if he were trying to look for rational reasons to drink.

“I’ll kick one deadly habit and hop onto another,” Levi muttered before grabbing the wine with the highest alcohol content.

He placed it alongside his other groceries. Lasagna ingredients and some snacks for Levi to eat during his episode of loneliness.

Levi doesn’t cook. He never really has and he doesn’t really know how to. In the beginning of his and Erwin’s relationship, Erwin would cook him fantastic meals and spoil him rotten.

Of course, as time went on and both men became busier, home cooked meals turned to lukewarm takeout sitting on the table.

 _How depressing._ Levi thought miserably, pushing his cart into a checkout lane.

A few moments later, Levi kicked down the doors to his huge, empty house.

It was cold, as usual. Erwin was still fucking off on his business trip. He hasn’t called today, or the day before. They really haven’t talked at all, which wasn’t unusual for the couple.

Levi got to work on putting the groceries away.

Once that chore was done, Levi faced an array of ingredients for lasagna and an incapacity for cooking. To be safe and clean, Levi also purchased an apron to wear.

He started by boiling the noodles. The raven clutched onto his phone, rereading the recipe until he was fairly confident in what he was doing.

“What the fuck does al dente mean?” Levi muttered, meekly stirring the noodles around in the boiling water.

The doorbell rang.

Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance.

He figured it was Hanji, come to bother him or join him in his depressive episode (as she usually did). She was an amazing, supportive friend, but no doubt would she chew out Levi for this one scenario.

He clicked off the stove and wiped his hands on his apron before heading to the front door.

The doorbell rang again.

“Jesus,” Levi groaned before throwing open the door. “What—“

_Eren?_

Eren stood wide eyed before Levi, holding a small gift basket.

Levi shut his gaping mouth. “Uh—“

“Hey,” Eren spoke first. “Can I come in?”

The accountant blinked, his blood running cold. “Sure, uh— make sure to take your shoes off. You’re welcome to use our house guest slippers.”

“Thanks,” Eren deadpanned. “I . . . brought you stuff.”

“Appreciated. You’re more than welcome to set it on the counter. Would you like anything to drink?”

“Water is fine.”

Eren followed Levi into the kitchen, gazing around the house in awe.

“You have a lovely home.”

Levi cringed, almost embarrassed for Eren to see where he lived. Of course it wasn’t dirty, but it was embarrassing. It was the polar opposite to Eren’s place. Levi’s home was cold, uninviting and lonely.

“Thank you,” Levi managed, sliding a cold water bottle across the counter. Eren lnodded in appreciation.

“Wow, what are you cooking?” Eren smiled, his tension nearly melting away. He set the forgotten gift basket onto the table and approached the counter, taking in the ingredients.

“Lasagna.”

Eren grinned. “Wow! Very nice choices here, you cook often?”

Levi swallowed thickly, already feeling humiliated about Eren seeing his home and now he had to admit—

“I don’t cook,” Levi confessed. “I’m bad at cooking.”

Eren smiled. “Well lasagna is pretty easy, how about I teach you?”

Levi frowned. “Oh, that’s very kind of you, but I don’t know how I would repay you.”

“Letting me take home some of this lasagna,” Eren chuckled. “Lasagna is a hearty meal for a family, I wouldn’t want it to go to waste.”

“Sounds like a deal,” Levi nodded, almost relieved he wouldn’t be having microwaved lasagna for the next week.

Cooking with Eren wasn’t as tense as Levi thought it would be. Eren was in his element; gracefully guiding Levi on stirring, baking and tasting.

Of course there were a few moments jam packed with tension, like when Eren held up a spoon to Levi’s mouth to taste the sauce and Levi involuntarily grunted.

On paper that sounds like a textbook porno intro, but in person it was uncomfortably awkward. Levi _grunted_ , like he was taking a shit.

Eren wasn’t sure how to react, so he just laughed and asked if it needed more seasoning, to which Levi replied,

“Not sure.”

Yep. Sparks everywhere.

After an agonizingly long amount of time, the lasagna was in the oven. Eren started to clean the kitchen, much to Levi’s surprise and comfort.

“So what’d you get me?” Levi asked, sitting in front of the small gift basket. He’ll admit he was shaken with anticipation. He doesn’t usually get gifts like these. If you count Hanji’s nearly expired coupons, that is.

Eren laughed nervously as he watched his employee rip into the gift basket. “I-It was nothing . . . I just wanted to bring you something to apologize.”

Levi neatly folded the wrapping aside, his eyes widening at the content of the basket.

Black tea, expensive looking dark chocolate, cheese . . . and a card?

Levi dove for the small card first, opening it. The card was thick, and looked very expensive as well.

“ _Levi,_

 _Please take this basket as a token of my sincerest apologies. I acted foolish, and only hope I could be blessed by your dear acceptance._ ”

“You didn’t write this.”

Eren snorted. “Gee, thanks.”

Levi stared at him.

“Armin might have helped me write it, but I picked everything in the basket.”

Levi sighed softly, very content. He was pleasantly surprised with the gift basket; he hadn’t expected Eren to do something so . . . _Mature_?

“I . . . Love it,” Levi said. “It’s everything and more. Thank you.”

Eren sat perpendicular to his employee. “No, _thank you_. I just felt awful about how I acted at my party. It was no way to treat a guest, much less my employee.”

Levi made eye contact, which Eren held. “Well, you weren’t wrong in your words. They did sting, but—“

“It wasn’t my place.” Eren stated. “You and Erwin have been together for a very long time, and I was wrong to comment on that. I do like and appreciate you, but from now on, I’m keeping my lips shut about Erwin.”

Levi hummed, trying to conceal how surprised he is by Eren’s maturity. He’s sure Hanji and his friend Armin had something to do with this sudden behavior.

Nonetheless, it was appreciated.

The accountant grabbed the chocolate and unraveled it, taking in the deep and bitter scent of the dark chocolate. It was heavenly, and made Levi’s mouth water.

“You shouldn’t eat sweets before dinner,” Eren frowned.

Levi rolled his eyes before breaking off a piece and handing it to Eren. Eren seemed taken aback, but accepted the offering. He popped it into his mouth, chewed and swallowed.

“What?” Eren asked when seeing the horrified expression on Levi’s face.

“You’re supposed to savor it.”

Eren laughed. “It’s just candy.”

“No, it’s _very_ expensive dark chocolate. You don’t just buy this at a gas station.”

Eren shrugged.

“I have wine.”

“I thought you didn’t drink.”

Levi stood to walk towards the counter and open his bottle of cheap, red alcohol. “I don’t, but we’re having a nice dinner. I figured a little wouldn’t hurt.”

He opened the bottle, almost recoiling at the deep scent of wine. It was intoxicating and seemed to curl inside Levi’s senses.

“Would you like to have a glass with me?” Levi asked.

“Sure.”

Levi turned and frowned. “I thought alcohol disgusted you.” He hadn’t expected Eren to accept his offer so casually.

“Isn’t wine just grape juice? A glass wouldn’t turn me into an alcoholic, I’m pretty sure.”

“Your choice.” Levi stated, turning back around to bring out a couple of wine glasses.

These were Erwin’s. Back when Levi and Erwin had dinner parties, Erwin would offer expensive wine and liquor to their guests.

Levi clicked his tongue at the memory. More often than not, he had to be a designated driver for all their friends and coworkers. The dinner parties were never fun for him.

Levi filled only the bottom portion of the glass before walking back to the table. He gently set a glass down in front of Eren, waiting for some kind of reaction.

When Eren simply picked the glass up and took a casual sip, Levi decided to sit.

“Gross.” Eren’s nose wrinkled. “Yeah, I was definitely given wine when I went to church.”

“Religious?”

Eren snorted. “No. My mom used to take me, but eventually she got tired of fighting me.”

Levi hummed.

“Aren’t you gonna take a sip?”

The accountant huffed before raising his glass. Eren gave him a sly smile before tilting his own glass forward.

“Cheers,” Levi sighed, tapping his glass against Eren’s. He tilted his wine glass back into his mouth, a tangy bitterness filling it and overriding his senses.

Levi grimaced, setting the glass down. “Thats disgusting.”

“I’m sure we won’t even notice it with the lasagna.”

Levi didn’t reply, only staring into the dark reflection of his wine.

“So you like me?”

Eren’s brows raised. “Shit, you waste no time.”

“I’m just curious,” the accountant admitted. “I didn’t realize you were gay.”

The brunet nodded. “Yep. I get that a lot.”

“Do you try to hide it?”

The brunet shook his head. “No, I’m just not . . . Out, I guess? I dunno, I don’t care about labels. I just like dudes and fucking them.”

Levi rolled his eyes. _Millennials_.

“How about you?” Eren asked. “So you’re . . . Very clearly homosexual.”

Levi nodded. “Have been out since I was 14.”

“So 40 years ago.”

Levi gave him a glare, which elicited a chuckle.

“Sorry, go on.”

Levi’s brows furrowed. “You . . . Want to hear about my experiences as a gay man?”

His boss shrugged. “If you want to, it just helps me, I guess. I’m not brave like you.”

“I wouldn’t call it that for me.” Levi stated. “I just couldn’t hide the fact that I was gay anymore so I told people. For some reason, no one seemed to make fun of me for it.”

Eren smirked. “Because you’re scary as hell.”

Levi shrugged.

“How did your parents react?”

Levi grew quiet and hesitated for a minute. “My mom was okay with it, but her brother hated it. Sorry, I’d rather not talk about it.”

Eren straightened. “Oh no! You’re fine, I just—“

The oven beeped.

-

Dinner was silent. It wasn’t awkward, they just ate their food and drank wine. A few small words were exchanged, mostly complimenting the lasagna.

When they were finished (and after Eren grabbed seconds) the accountant and his boss sat in the living room.

“I’m surprised you’re letting me drink wine here,” Eren commented. “Your place is so clean.”

Levi shrugged, tucking his feet under his body and swirling his wine around. “Meh, I don’t care anymore. Stains can be cleaned.”

Eren simply watched him. “I think the wine is getting to you.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, you’re getting careless.”

A half chuckle came from the ravens lips. “Suppose it be the stress of the marriage.”

After that was a clear hesitation. There was a tense moment, where Eren opened his mouth to speak but shut it once he remembered his promise from earlier.

“Out with it.” Levi urged. “I can tell you’re wanting to say something.”

“It’s not appropriate.”

Levi rolls his eyes, growing exhausted of this mature act that Eren is handling. He witnesses enough of a false adult ego with Erwin around, he would hate to see Eren fall into the same category.

“You might as well,” Levi murmured. “Drinking wine on my lovely couches and eating chocolate before a calorie inducing meal. Go ahead, reckless is tonight’s theme.”

Eren wasted no time. “You don’t seem happy.”

“I get that a lot.”

Eren huffed, wanting to laugh but still obviously taking this topic seriously. “I mean . . . You’re discontent, almost like you’re waiting for a time bomb to explode.”

Levi felt chills. He wanted to yell and kick Eren out for those words that stung, but there was a deep part of him that resonated.

“Interesting perspective.” Is what Levi managed.

Eren fell back, seemingly relieved he wasn’t met with a harsh clap back for his critique.

“Do you think I’m right?”

“I think you think you’re right.”

Eren frowned. “I don’t want to fight with you about this. I just want what’s best for you.”

Levi snorted. “Why do you care so much?”

“It’s not just because I like you,” The brunet defended himself. “I just . . . I see how toxic or abusive relationships go and it’s— it’s hard for me to watch.”

Levi was growing uncomfortable. It was true that he has been discontent for a few years, but he chalked that up to working and having no real motivation in life.

Never once did he suspect that _Erwin_ would be the cause.

Despite Levi’s undeniable bleak approach to life, he had surprisingly high expectations of people. This included his husband, whom he romanticized often. Aren’t husbands supposed to be that way? A source of comfort, reliability and undeniable love?

“You think Erwin abuses me?”

Eren pursed his lips. “Not conventionally. I-It’s clear he wants a sense of power of you. Your thoughts, reactions and behavior. It’s subtle gaslighting, downplay of you as a person and—“

“I’ve heard enough.” Levi sighed.

“Sorry.”

Levi shook his head. “No, I’m not mad.”

“Oh.”

“Let’s just watch some TV. Go fetch the gift basket, will you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They made up and Levi has a lot to think about. 
> 
> Drink responsibly!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!! Thanks for being patient and as always, hope you enjoy!!

“What do you think of this wine?” Levi slurred, nodding towards the empty bottle on the coffee table.

Eren chuckled, his head pounding. “Well . . . I think it proved to me how much of a lightweight I am.” Eren’s exhausted eyes drifted to the sleek clock above the TV. He wasn’t exactly sure what time it was, but he knew they were approaching three in the morning.

Levi scoffed. “N-Now you know how I feel right now. For fucks sake, I’m 5’3”. Short. Short short shorty.”

“I think it’s cute.”

Eren hadn’t expected Levi to smile at that.

“Really? Erwin _hates_ it. The man is 6’2. Sex is awkward. We don’t have sex often. Anymore.” Levi mumbled, frowning into his empty wine glass.

Eren nodded, unsure of what to say. He was admittedly more sober than Levi was. Maybe he could take advantage of Levi’s loose lips and find out more about their crumbling marriage.

“How did you meet Erwin?”

“Was my boss.” Levi replied. “I was an intern, 20 years old. I thought he was hot so we started having an affair.”

Eren’s brows furrowed. “An affair?”

“Yep. He was married to . . .” Levi’s eyes narrowed in drunken confusion. “Marie? Mir— hell if I could remember her name.”

Eren’s heart nearly dropped, almost giddy with dirt on Levi’s ‘perfect’ husband. But he also felt sad for Levi. He wasn’t sure why.

“Sometimes I think Erwin still thinks low of me,” Levi confessed. “Like I’m still . . . The gay secret. The little accountant.”

“You’re more than that,” Eren put forth. “I think you’re cool.” Eren started to regret opening up this Pandora’s box of Levi’s secrets. He decided he didn’t want this information anymore.

Levi laughed, which shocked Eren quite a bit. “Mm . . . Nah. I don’t— I don’t know what to think of me anymore. All I wanted from him was a quick fuck but now him and I are _married_. How did that happen?”

Eren relaxed— well as much as he could on this rigid couch. “Did you want to marry him?”

“In the moment, sure. I just really wanted him to like me.”

Eren felt a pang that resonated in his chest. That hit pretty close to home.

The brunet hesitated. “You shouldn’t feel so worthless. I think you’re amazing.”

Levi was silent.

“Is that weird to say?” Eren asked aloud. “If I were Erwin I would cherish you. You wouldn’t be my secret.”

Eren’s heart was thumping loud. His arms and hands felt limp and weak. Christ, confessing more of his feelings and making his idiotic crush worse was a terrible idea.

“Levi?” Eren turned to face him.

The accountant had fallen asleep, making Eren unsure if he should be relieved or embarrassed. There was a moment where Eren stopped to admire how the man looked sleeping; he had looked peaceful and much younger.

Eren sighed, and laid back down. He stared holes into the tall ceiling until drifting off.

-

“Did you hear?”

Jean Kirschtein didn’t care for office gossip.

Usually.

Jean Kirschtein considered himself an amicable salesman. His numbers were good, he was looking forward to a nice holiday bonus and his marriage was going great. His husband had announced to him that morning that they were cleared for an adoption in the spring.

Life was perfect. Why soil it for the drama that inevitably brews between adults in a closed work space?

But this was just too good.

“Levi and Eren,” Sasha, a fellow worker, murmured. She spoke in a low tone to her best friend in the office, Connie Springer. Those two were a couple of accountants that worked under Levi. Jean usually disregarded those buffoons but . . .

Jean paused in the middle of his coffee stirring and listened intently.

“ . . . _Arrived_ _in_ _the_ _same_ _car_ . . . _And_ _late?_ . . . _Hungover_ . . . _Erwin_ . . . _Business_ _trip_ . . .”

Those were the phrases uttered under giggled between the two.

Jean turned, startling them.

“Eren and Levi?” He asked.

Sasha grinned. “Yeah, didn’t you see them this morning?”

“They arrived in the same car,” Connie snickered. “And clearly hungover. What do you think, Jean?”

Jean wanted so badly to roll his eyes and dismiss any thought of Levi cheating on his husband of nearly 10 years. It was an impossibly stupid and unlikely scenario.

Levi was the office grouch. Jean had the impression that the short, stout man was prudish and reserved. Not to mention the accountant was incredibly by the book. Jean decided he simply didn’t seem like the type to be unfaithful or unlawful.

Of course it came as a surprise that Levi was married to the _Vice_ _President_ of the company. Well, it was more of a surprise that Levi was married in general. Levi was incredibly tight lipped about anything besides work.

“Didn’t you go to high school with Eren?” Connie asked, snapping Jean out of his dream state.

Jean blinked. Not only that, but him and Eren _dated_ for a couple of months as well. That ended very mutually, as the two were simply too alike. After that, they were close friends.

“Yeah,” Jean replied. The dating part shouldn’t be mentioned.

Sasha scooted to the edge of her seat, obviously more interested in the subject than Connie. “So? What do you think?”

Jean frowned. “I didn’t think Levi would be Eren’s type. Levi would probably be more like a dad to him, anyway.”

“Oh god the age difference.” Connie’s nose wrinkled. “How old is Levi, 40?”

“32.”

The trio jumped and saw _Levi_ sitting at the corner table, nursing a tall water bottle.

He looked like shit. His hair was tussled, he was paler than usual and his clothes weren’t in their usual state of top tier cleanliness.

 _Wait_ , _32?_ Jean frowned. Yikes. With how Levi carried himself, he might as well be an elderly person. He didn’t exactly look like the epitome of youth

“L-Levi!” Sasha stuttered. “Sorry, we didn’t mean to gossip—“

“We didn’t know you were there!” Connie cried. “Jeez you’re like an assassin.”

Levi shrugged. “I’m far too hungover to give a shit what you brats talk about. But I’m not cheating on Erwin.”

There was a chilling silence after that, the trio looking amongst each other.

“Erwin and I are in a _very_ happy marriage, and a random twunk wouldn’t change that at all.”

With that, Levi stood and walked out of the break room.

“What the hell is a twunk?” Sasha hissed.

-

Eren’s office door slammed, startling the hungover brunet.

“People think we’re fucking.”

“A good morning to you too, Levi.”

Levi hurried and shuffled over to a seat. “This isn’t funny— just in case you _forgot_ , my husband hates you. You know that, right?”

“Yes—“ Eren said exhaustively. “Yes, he made that very clear when he threatened to fire me.”

“So you don’t care?”

Eren blinked in surprise. Levi didn’t seem angry when posing this question but rather . . . Excited?

“No,” Eren answered carefully. “I mean, it’s common knowledge that—that you and him are married.”

“Approaching ten years.” Levi nodded, seeming stiff. What the hell was he so eager for?

Eren shrugged. “So what’s the harm with a couple of office rumors?”

Levi pursed his lips. “Y-You’re right. Rumors don’t mean anything.”

“Right.”

“Right.”

Levi stood quickly, smoothing out his khaki pants. “Uh— so—right. I’ll just — I’ll get back to it.”

“Okay!” Eren mumbled, also standing up quickly. He knocked over a couple of pens on his desk in the process, but hurried over to open the door for Levi.

“Thanks.” Levi grimaced, to which Eren laughed breathlessly and shrugged.

Eren shut the door, his teeth clenched. A groan escaped his lips, the embarrassment clutching onto his lungs like claws.

He decided he needed to avoid Levi.

They were simply getting too close for comfort, and it was obvious Levi was warming up to Eren.

That was dangerous. Very, very dangerous.

Eren paced around his office, his hands fiddling at his tie.

Eren stopped and realized something.

He was going on a retreat in a week! He could hop on a train with a few employees down to the capital, trade a few tips with some other managers and have a drink or two! This was brilliant— this retreat was for the weekend and it meant being away from Levi.

Unfortunately, he would have to see Erwin there, but that’s no big deal!

Eren sighed in relief.

Maybe, just maybe . . .

-

“I missed you,” Levi murmured into the chest of his husband.

Erwin sighed gently and laid a heavy hand on his husband’s shoulder. “You know you’re all I thought about these last several days.”

Levi sought comfort in these words, his hand moving up to rest against Erwin’s collarbones. Erwin was warm, and unbelievably so. This was comforting. Levi has has nothing but a large, cold bed all to himself. 

“You were tighter than usual,” Erwin mumbled into the hair of his husband. “Waiting for me?”

Levi tsked and gave his husbands bare chest a gentle smack. “You know I don’t like dirty talk.”

Erwin chuckled deeply. “Mm, don’t I know. I can’t help it. I’ve missed you. Have you missed me?”

“Of course,” Levi mumbled. “I always do when you go on these trips.”

“I appreciate you coming down here to visit me, Levi.” The deep voice of his beloved made Levi sigh deeply and close his eyes.

“It would be a perfect time for you to cheat on me.”

Levi recoiled. He sat up and stared down at his husband, who looked back passively. He had that usual, calculating glint in his eyes but this time . . . It stung.

“Where the hell did that come from?” Levi asked sharply.

Erwin smirked slightly. “I’m just saying. It would be a perfect time for you to have someone over. To make dinner with— something you never did with me.”

Levi grew cold. That was specific.

Maybe Erwin was just . . . Kidding? Was this is weird sense of humor lashing out?

What an odd thing to say. What did Erwin know?

“I’m tired,” Levi announced. The raven awkwardly turned and scooted away from Erwin, guilt consuming his chest.

What a fool he had been. He knew what he was doing with Eren was wrong, even if they _haven’t_ done anything. He knew where his mind was wandering.

“Don’t have an attitude with me this weekend,” Erwin mumbled, turning over as well. Levi’s grip on his pillow tightened, never getting used to Erwin’s passive aggressive remarks.

“I brought you to the capital with me because I’m spending an extra week here. You need to be nice in front of others, too.”

Levi said nothing, not even a sarcastic remark. He wanted this weekend to be perfect. No bumps, no arguments and most certainly no affairs.

“Your little friend is coming up here too.”

“What the hell are you talking about.”

“Eren,” Erwin’s voice rang coldly. “He’s going to be at the conference with us.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed and he sat up once more. “You did this on purpose.”

Erwin didn’t pay him any mind. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. You should be comfortable around him. You seem to have been getting close.”

“Erwin—!”

“I said to play nice this weekend, Levi.” Erwin snapped. “I don’t want you to be your usual, delusional self.”

“I’m sleeping on the floor.”

“Suit yourself.”

Levi threw a pillow and a thin sheet onto the ground, glaring at the bare backside of his husband.

Deciding this be a problem for tomorrow, Levi defiantly laid into the ground and shut his eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate making Erwin the bad guy but I thought it would be important to have someone play this role so others could recognize red flags in their own lives. 
> 
> Comments appreciated! Criticisms welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and critiques are welcome!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr!/professorblackcat


End file.
